What unravels infront of us
by abmis4311
Summary: This fanfiction will be a carry on the very beloved manga Hirunaka no Ryuusei. So if you love romance, drama and happily ever afters this is the fanfiction for you!


Why hi there, if you want this information: this story will carry on from where the manga left it. So if you haven't read Hirunaka no Ryuusei I suggest you do as it's a really good manga! I wanted to write this story as I believe there aren't many fanfictions out there about Hirunaka no Ryuusei so I thought I'd try to give it justice. Warning: This story may turn into an M but this depends on how the chapters develop (and looking at Mamura's and Suzume relationship I feel as though it may take a while (≧∇≦) ) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Intro:  
Suzume's mind was still racing as she and Mamura walked, hand in hand, down the beach of Okinawaa. She was overjoyed and relieved that Mamura had returned her feelings, even after she had left him to see if sensei was okay.

The kiss Mamura had given her after she returned was quite unexpected as she knew the fears he had of touching women but the fact he had accepted her with open arms only made her happier. While thinking this she sneaked a glance at Mamura's face to convince herself that it wasn't just a facade; his face was, unsurprisingly as red as a tomato and there was no look of doubt or regret. Seeing this calmed her and a small grin escaped her lips as she once again settled her gaze on the gentle curve of the beach.

However Mamura noticed this small change on her face and he peered to the left where his girlfriend walked beside him.

Intrigued by the said girlfriend's rather spontaneous action he spoke up.

"You're not laughing at me are you?" Mamura intrigued.

Suzume's was suddenly shocked by the accusation, mainly because she didn't think he was looking at her. She set out to defend herself.

"No, no I was just thinking about..."

She hesitated. Her mind raced as she thought of an excuse, the thought of just telling him 'she was thinking about seafood' had crossed her mind but she clearly hadn't been drooling.

Suzume settled on just telling the truth and quickly carried on with her explanation.

"I'm just h-happy I guess. I wasn't laughing at you. I was just happy…" she stated, more shyly than she thought she would.

Now she knew that this in itself wasn't a very good explanation but she was defiantly stating fact. She looked up at his face and saw Mamura's eyes widened slightly as he took her words in.

He smiled, and nodded his head slightly, almost in agreement.

"I'm glad you're happy" He replied.

Suzume thought the reply he had given her was rather cheesy but it only made her smile more.

She truly felt at peace.

The coupled took their time to finish their stroll along the beach as they both wanted to talk before going back to the hotel.

Thus a few light conversations later at about 6PM they walked through the doors of the hotel lobby. To the couples horror they were greeted by a very angry looking Yuyuka. Her strong glare slightly lightened when she saw the too holding hands.

Suzume followed Yuyuka's gaze and looked down at her hand which was still intertwined with Mamura's. This made her slightly retract from Mamura as embarrassment fled her system. Mamura read the atmosphere quickly. He too wasn't too comfortable at the way Yuyuka stared at them either and complied with Suzume's subtle plea as he let go of her hand.

When Yuyuka saw the two distance themselves she raised a brow.

However the thought of her careless glare didn't stay in her mind for long as her rage began to take over again.

"Where the hell did you go and why didn't you explain yourself!?" She roared, clearly towards Suzume.

Seeing the flame in Yuyuka's eyes guaranteed that Suzume had no escape from this one. Suzume tip toed forward to confront Yuyuka, a little scared of the dark aura that had started seeping around her.

Suzume gulped and tried to squeeze her way out of the terrifying situation in front of her.

"Erm… I was in a rush… and I was panicking and I, so I-"

Suzume was abruptly cut off when Yuyuka started screaming at the top of her lungs:

"I DON'T WANT EXCUSES!"

Suzume was taken aback by this outburst realising her friend was genuinely upset about the situation.

Yuyuka's body stiffened when she realised that her outburst had drawn quite a lot of attention to herself. Confused and panicked faces of the public had turned to where she was standing.

She composed herself with the clearance of her throat.

"Come with me" Yuyuka said, though it was more of a demand.

Suzume obediently followed as Yuyuka headed back to their rooms. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

Nearly but not forgetting about Mamura, Suzume looked back to see his slightly concerned and puzzled face.

He had only heard Yuyuka's scream while watching the scene unravel between Yuyuka and Suzume; which, like the rest of the public, made him worry.

Suzume, seeing his discomfort on the situation quickly whipped out her phone, looking up to check if Yuyuka was watching. When the coast was clear she tapped away on its slightly worn out screen.

Satisfied with her message she pressed send and turned back around to look at Mamura. She made a gesture toward her phone which Mamura quickly understood. He too, took his phone out and looked down at the screen.

It was from Suzume and it read:

I need to sort this out with Yuyuka…

.

.

.

Can I see you later?

Mamura's cheeks became slightly tinted and he chuckled at Suzume's forward attitude but there was only one answer that came to his mind:

Of course.

Hello all! Firstly, I want to congratulate you on making it this far (^-^).

Secondly, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I haven't much experience in writing fanfictions but this will help me get better.

And finally, any feedback (which is actually critical not just insulting) would be greatly appreciated. Also feel free to let me know any ideas that you want me to put into the story.

Tata for now! ~~ Abmis4311 out.


End file.
